combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
DSR-1 Tactical
Statistics After Reboot = |-| Before Reboot = The AMP Technical Services DSR-1 Tactical 'is a 1-Star Gold Grade NX-Rare Bullpup Sniper Rifle released in the 07-01-10 Content Update. Overview The DSR-1 Tactical combines two of the most dangerous sniper properties in Combat Arms; the perfect accuracy of M24, and the one-hit kill power of the L96A1. To balance out this devastating combination, this weapon is not available for direct purchase from the Shop. The DSR-1 Tactical possesses a scope like the L96A1 and has a loud firing noise, similar to the M-200's firing sound. It boasts a higher rate of fire and more portability than the L96A1. It is statistically superior to every other sniper rifle in the game. The weapon boasts low recoil and its sway is almost unnoticeable. It is also a bit lighter than the M24, one of the lightest snipers in the game. The bolt rechambering is slightly slower than that of the M24. It is most often compared to the TPG-1 Master. While some stats are slightly higher, the only drawback is the fire rate, being three points lower than the TPG-1 Master and the lack of an integrated suppressor. The DSR-1 Tactical has a very distinct firing sound. It is amazingly loud and can easily give away one's position. This loud firing sound may have been included due to the real life effect of having a howitzer style muzzle break mounted on the barrel. The muzzle-break reduces muzzle climb by evenly dispersing the gas from the gunshot to the sides and slightly back towards the shooter, instead of letting it simply explode out the muzzle. As a result the shooter hears a much louder gunshot since the blast exiting the barrel is partially directed back towards him. Variants Trivia *The DSR-1 Tactical was released before its standard model, the DSR-1, was released. It shares this trait with the ACR Blacksnake. *The DSR-1 Tactical was once the only sniper rifle to have both 100 accuracy and damage. With the release of the M99 Bigshot, the DSR-1 Tactical no longer maintains this unique trait. *This sniper, like most high-powered snipers, has a large muzzle-brake. *The bullpup design and power/accuracy of this sniper make it one of the most sought-after sniper rifles in the game. *It has 4 magazines in reserve, like the M107CQ SE. *The DSR-1 Tactical has noticeable physical differences from its GP standard model, the DSR-1. Among other things, the cheek-rest and the barrel seem to be shorter. *When the Tactical first came out, it behaved like an M24, boasting extreme accuracy with little "settling time" and no-scopes that were deadly accurate. At an unknown date after its release, it was nerfed, and now behaves like an L96A1. This means that while no-scoping, even while standing still, the bullet can veer off to the side. *Raven is seen holding a DSR-1 Tactical in her official Bio page's portrait. *When firing continuously with the DSR-1 Tactical, the bullets will seem to stray off the middle of the reticle after 3-4 shots. This is due to the spread and not the gun's accuracy. This is why many people claim that it is not 100% accurate. *This, like all sniper rifles in Combat Arms, lack the real life re-chambering action produced when pulling the bolt back. When the weapon is fired in Combat Arms, the casing is immediately ejected, then the bolt is pulled back. In a real life firing, the used round casing remains in the chamber until the bolt is pulled back, ejecting the used casing and re-chambering a new round. *The DSR-1 Tactical was given to players who logged in during the 5th Anniversary Hot Shot Event on July 11th, 2013 at 5:00 PM - 5:30 PM Pacific (8:00 PM - 8:30 PM Eastern, 1:00 PM - 1:30 PM Sydney, July 12th). Media Animations = |-| Sounds = ;Firing * ; Reload * * * ;Others * * Category:Sniper Rifles Category:Primary Category:Weapons Category:Bullpup Category:2010 Category:Review Needed Category:OHK Sniper Category:Bolt Action Category:Reloaded-Rare Category:Classic-1 Gold Star